Forgiven
by Maricel1390
Summary: Is the 7th year at hogwarts and love, jealousy, and lust is in the air. Hermione has a secret alive? and Ginny declares her love to........... Ron is jealous?


It was a windy day at privet drive. Harry was sitting out in the flowerbed where no one saw him, enjoying the hot wind in his face. All of a sudden Ginevra Weasley (Ron's sister) popped in his head. He thought about her pretty face and how beautiful she looked now that she was 16 years old. He ran inside to his room ignoring Dudley who was yelling something at him that he didn't heard.  
He grabbed an inkbottle, writing utensil and a parchment. He began with a, hey Ron, but he really wanted to write to Ginny, but it might have fallen into somebody else's hands. He wrote, Hey Ron, I heard you and Hermione spent some time together because she ran away from home for a while. I really hope I can leave this house soon. I hope Ginny is okay, tell her I said hi, and make sure she is protected. And tell Hermione I said hi. Harry  
Harry blushed at the thought of her again, and then suddenly four owls burst through the window and positioned them selves on the bed. Harry looked at them and decided to take the letter from the one closest to him who was a gray color and yellow beady eyes. He then realized that it was from Hermione.  
Dear Harry,  
Ron and me are coming for you tomorrow when the Dursly's leave the house. Ron is going to drive his father new car. Happy early birthday since it's in two days and Ginny says hi. For some reason she very excited about you coming.  
Hermione  
  
Harry smiled and then looked at the owl next to that one and noticed it was Pig, Ron's owl. He grabbed the letter and read it  
Dear Harry,  
I'm coming for you tomorrow. I'm concerned about Draco, he keeps sending letters to Hermione and she doesn't let me see them. I don't want to think that they have something. Oh and Ginny says hi.  
Ron  
  
Harry placed the letter down on the bed and took the one from the next owl, which was a brown one. He opened it quickly and read  
Dear Ron,  
I think you look very nice at school when I saw you. When I see you my heart starts to race and I can't find the right words to say. Sometimes I think that I am crazy about you because all I think about is you. Please write back to me soon.  
love,  
Luna  
  
She must have gotten the wrong address, Harry thought. He then looked at the same owl again and noticed it had another letter attached to it. He picked it up and read it.  
Harry, don't read the letter I wrote Ron it's personal, I sent it to you because I'm visiting my step-grandfather who lives right across from you and because my owl needs exact directions and I forgot where Ron leaves.  
Luna  
"Oh god," Harry said to himself as he placed that note down on the bed. He then read the last on who came from and weird looking owl that was small and brown. He noticed it was from Ginny and his heart started to race and he opened it read:  
Dear Harry,  
I don't care if you are in love with anyone at this moment but when you get here we have to talk.  
Ginny  
  
Harry smiled and blushed. He then started packing his stuff thinking about tomorrow, he placed the card Luna had sent for Ron in his pocket and then fell asleep.  
  
The next morning Harry woke up and lay on his bed. He then got up and brushed his teeth, took a bath and got dressed. He didn't want to eat so he sat in his room thinking what Ginny wanted to talk to him about. All of a sudden he heard all of the Dursleys leave in their car. Harry smiled and got his stuff ready to go. He waited about ten minutes before someone burst through his bedroom door. It was Ron, he had defiantly changed. His hair was longer and he was very buff and muscular. He was wearing baggy jeans with a tan top.  
"Hey Harry, you got your things ready?" Said Ron.  
"Yes, let's go, wait, Luna send you a letter to me for you. She's right across the street because she's visiting someone" Harry said as he pulled the letter out of his pocket.  
Ron snatched it out of Harry's and read it fast.  
"Right, let's just leave, Hermione's waiting for us in the car. She's really furious after reading one of them letter's that asshole, Malfoy been sending her. She was extremely happy with the other ones. I'm telling you Harry, there's something funny going on between those two, I reckon Malfoy is planning something stupid." Ron said.  
Harry didn't say anything. He just went down the stairs with all his stuff. Ron was helping him. Harry got outside and saw Hermione in the driver's seat in a very nice red car. What surprised Harry was how Hermione looked. Her hair was straight down and she had make up on which made her look extremely beautiful. Harry rushed in and said "hi"  
"Hey Harry." She said as she watched Harry get into the back seat and Ron jumping in the front seat. "All right Hermione, let's leave." Ron said as he put on his seat belt and seeing this Harry did the same. Hermione smiled and started driving with one hand very fast. She turned into a dark corner and pressed a big blue button, which made them invisible. Then she pressed another button that was purple which made them fly. Harry was astonished that Hermione knew how to drive very well. How much did he exactly missed this summer. It took a while for them to get there, but when they did got there, Harry noticed everyone standing outside waiting for them. There was Mrs. Weasley, Fred, and George. Mr. Weasley was at work and Charlie, Bill, and Percy were away working.  
Mrs. Weasley rushed to Harry and hugged him and Fred and George (which were now manly and beautiful) shook his hand. Harry looked around for Ginny, but she was nowhere to be seen. He walked in and followed Ron to his room. Ron locked the door behind him and started talking.  
"Harry I need you to help me get one of those letters that Hermione has from Malfoy, I can't help thinking that bloody punk is sending letters my our friend." Ron said as he took a seat on his bed.  
"Where's Hermione any way?" Harry asked.  
"I don't know."  
Then there was a knock on the door. Harry went to open it. It was Hermione; Harry noticed her body, which was very womanly. She had curves and big breast.  
"Ginny is waiting for you in her room." She told Harry. Harry blushed and passed Hermione walking with his head up and towards Ginny's room. He knocked on her room and felt like his heart was going to burst out any moment now, that's how fast it was beating.  
"Come in." Harry heard Ginny say. Harry's heart sank and he started to sweat.  
He opened the door and saw her sitting on her bed. She was very pretty now, her hair was very long and she was wearing make up like Hermione was.  
She smiled at him and said. "Close the door." 


End file.
